User talk:Ieldra
Your Guild Site Rocks OMG your guild's website beats the crap out of ours! Gabe 05:51, 2 February 2007 (CST) *Um.... Thanks ! Ieldra 09:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) Nightfall Help Hi GuildWiki users! Well as you may know im trying to complete the otehr side of the nightfall storlyine. How do i get the quest MoW gives to do riholn passage ? I really have no clue.... Ieldra 09:15, 7 January 2007 (CST) :This page should be of help Nightfall Campaign (not quite sure which of those two quests you don't have yet, that lead to Rilohn Refuge). :By the way, would it be possible for you to check on the "This is a minor edit" checkbox before saving any trivial changes to any page on the wiki, so as not to clutter Recent Changes with too many entries? Thanks. :) --Dirigible 09:14, 7 January 2007 (CST) Moving on to Vanguard Hi. I thought I should let you know that Guild Wars, as many of us know, has been growing "dull" for the lack of a better word. You can do almost everything alone so it's not worth anyone's time to just sit there and wait for a group to come by, not that there are any people to do missions with anyways (esp. in Factions). So the point of the matter is, I'm considering (95% sure) buying Vanguard: Saga of Heroes, which is made from the makers of Everquest so i s'pose so it's destined to greatness. Unfortunately, there is a monthly fee of which i think is $15, which I HATE but..It's a great game i suggest you google it and see for yourself if you like it or not. Let me know what you decide to do! Gabe 05:47, 5 March 2007 (CST) GuildWarsGurus say this is only speculation Hey I just wanted to point out to EVIL-misleading you that the info about Expansion pack 3 and Guild Wars 2 was merely speculation and no more. It's got a hot discussion going on at Guild Wars gurus. Gaile Gray, ANet's Public Relation manager or w/e, said that some of it is right, some of it is wrong and some of it is very misleading..Regardless, most of the players, me included, believe that what is said in the article is 90% true as with the usual leaks.. Gabe 07:19, 8 March 2007 (CST) Syntax Can someone please tell me how to change the font colour of my custom signature ? I can never get the syntax right... Thanks color="black"Ieldra/font 07:56, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Be sure to check the "raw signature" box on your preferences page. -Auron 07:53, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :: Still doesnt seem to work.... :S color="black"Ieldra/font 07:57, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::Try Ieldra. -Auron 07:59, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::: Thanks [[User:Ieldra|'Ieldra']] 13:03, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ;O Erm, don't hate me because I own you in FA(Fort Aspenwood), its not manerly =/. Whats your IGN? I wonder who you are ;O next time I kill you, I'll rank spike you XD! Also, if you have no idea what im talking about, then maybeh you thought of the wrong Hybrid >.< (t- ) 20:06, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :: :O! Eat Humor, yeah that's right =/. (t- ) 12:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)